This invention relates to a socket wrench and particularly to a clutch type socket wrench.
Wrenches having a torque transmitting socket which can engage with and disengage from a handled hollow head by means of a ratchet mechanism are known in the art. FIG. 1 shows a conventional wrench which has a direction changing knob 1 incorporating an adjusting pin 2 which is adapted to push or release a pawl member 3 to cause it to engage with or disengage from teeth 4 disposed in the inner periphery of the hollow head. The torque transmitting member of this device can transmit torque when it is turned clockwise or counter-clockwise by adjusting the knob 1. The handle of this device is pivoted at the periphery of the hollow head and has teeth 5 to engage a ball 6 so that the angle of the handle relative to the hollow head can be adjusted.